militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
BPM-97
|production_date=1999 - present |variants= |manufacturer=Kamskiy avtomobilny zavod |length=5.3 m"Pancerni 2" |width=1.9 m |height=2.3 m (1.83 m without armament) |weight=10.5 metric tonnes |armour=12.7-25 mm |primary_armament=(optional) |secondary_armament= |suspension=4x4 wheel, leaf spring |speed=90 km/h |gradient=30% |clearance=400 mm |fuel_capacity=270 l |vehicle_range=1100 km on roads |engine= KAMAZ 740.10-20 240 hp V8 diesel |crew=2 + 8 -12 passengers 2 + 6 passengers (BTR-40B) |engine_power=240 hp |pw_ratio= }} The BPM-97 (Boyevaya Pogranichnaya Mashina - "Battle Vehicle of the Border Guard") or Выстрел (Vystrel) is the Russian military designation for the KAMAZ 43269 Vystrel 4x4 wheeled mine-resistant, ambush protected (MRAP) vehicle. It is still in the prototype phase and only two being produced were fitted with several different turrets like the one of the BTR-80A. The vehicle is based on the KAMAZ-43269 and as the name suggests was designed for the Russian Border Guards. The latest model has bulletproof side windows and no gun turret. It has been ordered by Kazakhstan and by the MVD Internal Troops, Federal Prison Service and EMERCOM. History Development began in 1997 at the initiative of the head of the Russian Border Guard Service Andrei Nikolaev. Armored vehicle meant to replace the main transport border guards the GAZ-66. But after a government funding default in 1998 and the much delayed public funding of the project finally stopped. In order to offset the cost of the development in the absence of government orders, machines were allowed to be sold to civilian companies. The armored vehicle was used for the transportation of explosives, money and valuable goods. After receiving permission in 2005, some cars were sold to the Ministry of Internal Affairs of Kazakhstan and Azerbaijan. Production of the "Vystrel" is ongoing at the JSC "Remdizel" plant in Naberezhnye Chelny. Where the armoured body and KAMAZ 4326 truck chassis are integrated.Nikolai Mordovtsev "Vystrel" gryanet ... Driving № 2 2006 g. Description The hull is made of welded Aluminium alloy - The upper part of the shell withstands hits from a 12.7x108mm - NSV machine gun at a distance of 300 metres, the lower part from 7.62x54mmR SVD rifles at a distance of 30 m. The vehicle is divided into the engine compartment and separate crew areas. The body has both side and rear doors, and roof hatches for exiting. Armament Armament varies, the BPM-97 is available with pintle mounted or turret mounted 7.62 mm, 12.7 mm machine guns such as the Kord 12.7mm, 14.5 mm KPV heavy machine guns in a BTR-80 type turret, and a combination turret fitted with a sighting device with 30 mm cannon and 30 mm AGS-30 automatic grenade launchers. Variants An upgraded KAMAZ-43269 Vistrel with new windscreen and wipers, updated air intake and NBC protection system was introduced during 2011 Exhibition of military vehicles at Bronnitsy test range. Users * * Notes See also * BTR * BTR-40 - a similar 4x4 Russian wheeled armored vehicle External links * Official Kurganmash website (Russian) * Official Remidzel Factory site (Russian) * Article at Legion * Pics at Military Photos * the Vystrel in service. * [http://en.rian.ru/video/20081105/118144210.html'Video of BPM-97'] * KAMAZ-43269 Vistrel walkaround * Upgraded KAMAZ-43269 Vistrel walkaround Category:Kamaz Category:Reconnaissance vehicles Category:Off-road vehicles Category:Armoured personnel carriers of Russia Category:Cars of Russia